


[Podfic] With Nothing But A Blindfold

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e22 Heavydirtysoul, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Isolation for Plot reasons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: (Originally written by bri_notthecheese)Edward frowns. “What are you proposing?”“A truce—not unlike the one we’ve made before. Killing each other inside my safe house hardly seems fitting and I like to think we’re not so disagreeable that we can’t have some patience. No murder on the premises.”-Due to the overwhelming number of Tetch virus victims roaming the streets and the added inconvenience of police blockades, Oswald can't make it to the pier to enact his perfect revenge on Ed. Instead, he holes them both up in one of his safe houses so they can ride out the chaos together.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] With Nothing But A Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bri_notthecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Nothing But A Blindfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512606) by [bri_notthecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese). 



> For my absolutely wonderful and incredibly talented friend, Bri! Because she deserves to experience her own stunning work in the audience seat rather than just the creator seat, to know and understand without question just how beautifully enrapturing everyone finds her work! This is one of my all time favourites of her pieces, I only hope that I've done it the justice that it deserves <3
> 
> Merry Christmas, Bri! And happy holidays to all ^_^

[MidnightandDiamonds](https://soundcloud.com/phillipparmm) · [With Nothing But A Blindfold by bri-notthecheese (Podfic read by MidnightandDiamonds)](https://soundcloud.com/phillipparmm/with-nothing-but-a-blindfold/s-pltuRCIUepr)


End file.
